


Teeth, Tongue, Mine

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, non-binary Hanzo, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scent is a powerful thing.</p><p>Bicobooty on tumblr is mostly to blame for inspiring this, as well as their anons with great ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth, Tongue, Mine

The scent was what caught McCree’s attention first as Hanzo made a second calculated lunge towards the cowboy. He sniffed the air, deeply inhaling the scent of sweat and hot air. Hanzo’s scent came next, and overwhelmed everything, the man going rigid still as Hanzo flipped him down, effectively pinning McCree to the padded floor.

“Darlin’, I wanna eat you right up. Smells so good. So good.” McCree had growled, and Hanzo only smiled affectionately before sliding off McCree, letting the man have a moment to recover. Instead of resting, McCree sprang to his feet and rushed to press himself flush against Hanzo’s back, arms gripping his chest tightly, giving a light squeeze. His now erect cock grinding into Hanzo’s ass, and before Hanzo could swat the man away, calling him a dog, McCree had become one.

Hanzo wasn’t surprised, sometimes in the heat of battle McCree would catch a scent, usually blood, and not be able to hold back a feral transformation. It was in the nature of a werewolf to listen to instincts, and to gauge the world through its nose.

Hanzo didn’t need much more than McCree’s obvious rutting against his body to know exactly what the werewolf was begging for.

———————

Hanzo bucked his hips upwards and the werewolf dragged its tongue against his opening, licking saliva into his folds as the pressure parted them. The wolf stopped briefly to nuzzle Hanzo’s clit with its front teeth, tongue finally licking smooth over it as well.

Hanzo had to admit, when McCree had propositioned this after their sparring match, begging Hanzo to let the wolf taste him, Hanzo had been a bit apprehensive. Given that the wolf part of McCree was normally used in battle only (and the occasional time McCree would lounge on his back in the sunlight, legs splayed upwards, belly warming in the rays) and to have the wolf be here for something so intimate was…concerning.

McCree assured Hanzo he was fully in control, the wolf was still him after all, and once transforming into the hulking beast, claws holding Hanzo’s waist gently, he had agreed.

McCree grumbled happily and snuffed a blast of air against Hanzo’s belly, making the man laugh. McCree licked up against the trail of hair leading back to Hanzo’s sex, and enjoyed the salty taste of sweat on the other’s skin.

Hiking Hanzo’s legs up over his large shoulders, McCree licked again into Hanzo’s folds, growling to send a jolt of pleasure before curling his tongue to make it narrow, and pushing into Hanzo. The man was already fully aroused, his body relaxed and prepared for penetration, but Hanzo still jolted at the sensation of the stretch as McCree flattened his tongue out inside Hanzo and began to lap like a thirsty dog.

Hanzo felt his belly tighten almost instantly as McCree licked his long wolf tongue against Hanzo’s sweet spot, McCree’s nose doing its best to continue to nudge Hanzo’s clit, and the slight cold touch was a nice contrast of sensations.

Hanzo’s legs twitched, and then he found himself wrapping them around the back of McCree’s furry scruff, dragging the werewolf closer and to penetrate him deeper with the wide tongue. Hanzo howled himself, voice cutting off into stuttered gasps as McCree continued to lick into Hanzo, lapping up the additional fluids that collected during Hanzo’s orgasm.

With a huff, Hanzo eventually unwound his ankles and pushed McCree’s face away, not looking to suffer from the over-stimulation at this time.

Besides, McCree needed to be sated as well.

With a whimper, McCree grasped his own fat erection, the heavy knot at the base already looking swollen and flushed.

Hanzo smiled, his face awash with sweat and desire.

“McCree, I think you’ve prepared me well enough.” Hanzo licked his lips and trailed a hand over his puffy folds, pulling them obscenely apart to display himself for McCree. “I’m ready.”


End file.
